


Никиями

by Lost_Monster



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Monster/pseuds/Lost_Monster
Summary: Этсуко — последняя из таинственного племени Никиями, её прошлое полно тайн, которые ещё предстоит раскрыть. На распределении она попадает в команду №7, но долго ли она будет с ними?





	Никиями

Гремит гром, и ослепительная электрическая паутинка на мгновение озаряет светом ночное небо.

Мелкие капли дождя падают на гладкие озера, а женщина с младенцем в руках останавливается, чтобы лучше укрыться от дитя. Маленькая девочка лет восьмидесятых подходит для того, чтобы воспользоваться моментом и взглядом глаз на сестру, старая женщина, которая ведет их в храм богини Нингьё, устало поворачивается. Её глаза светятся радостью.

Нингьё - богиня морей и океанов, что есть и будут на земле. Вода для народа, и поэтому он избит главой пантеона Богов Гендзи, который прожил на острове Сикоку. Никиями - их потомки, которые чтут и бережно хранят традиции своих предков.

По легенде, когда на суше царила суша и многие погибли от жажды, появился Нингьо, а вместе с ней океан, утоливший жажду людей и спасший всё живое. Говорят, что вы вырастали цветы, а дела жителей шлифуются как нельзя лучше.

В храме восседают старейшины клана Никиями. Их долг - следить за всеми традициями и обычаями Клана Гендзи соблюдала, что клан Никиям был защищен от опасностей, которые несут другие кланы, особенно Учихи. Гетсу.

Гетсу называют ребёнка, рождённого в клане. Судья должен полностью исполнить свои обязанности: остановить войну, обеспечить и защитить свой клан.

Женщина с младенцем продолжает шагать по тропинке и скоро, вместе со спутниками, добиваться до полуострова, где уже много веков возвышается храм воды, построенный из белого камня. Тропы, которые ведут к входу, стоят статуи двенадцати богов. Они будто светятся изнутри, притягивают к себе восхищённые взгляды людей.

Статуя бога молнии Райдана оставляет его состояние в средневековье. Видеть всего в темноте. Каждый год преподносит жертву в виде кролика, чтобы утилизировать пылесос, когда он в средневековье устраивает разрушающие бури.

Перед ним - статуя торговли и ловкости Сейфуку. Это символизирует удачные сделки.

Дальше взгляд женщины сталкиваются с белоснежными статуями, богами и добродетелями - Акио. Его храм представляет из себя училище искусств ниндзя. Каждый год устраивает праздник, дабы польстить самовлюбленного бога.

Статуя бога огня Фудо показывает его в страданиях и муках, а рядом с ним огонь, который выражает его неконтролируемые порывы. Он также вдохновляет Клана Никиями на творческие деяния.

Рядом с ней богиня земли и плодородия Морико, чье благословение помогает Никиям оставаться в гармонии с природой и получать плоды от земли. Таким образом, они получают благосклонность.

Перед Морико стоит статуя Чики, божества мудрости и ума. У него есть желание учиться.

Добравшись до входа в белоснежный храм, который был холодным и приторно-сладким запахом засушенных растений, женщина с младенцем видит перед собой большую статую богини Нингьё. Взгляд ее, как и рука, устремлена в сторону гладких вод озера Монами. А у вас есть каменные обличья детей главного божества.

Аи — богиня любви и материнства, а храм её находится на другом берегу священного озера, в котором при рождении купают детей. Ей молятся для бескорыстной любви и благословении  потомкам.

Татакаи — богиня войны, чей дух всегда присутствует в сражениях, в которых участвуют Никиями и всегда побеждают, благодаря ей.

И бог смерти Сикьё, на голове которого ядовитый цветок цикуты, способный мгновенно убить человека.

После прохождения нескольких тёмных и пустых коридоров женщине стало дурно. Воздух в храме мягкий и чистый, и легкие наполняются ею, как воздушный шар под угрозой лопнуть. По коридорам гуляет влажный ветерок, а каждый шаг громко отдается эхом. Старая женщина ведет своих спутников в главный зал, где их уже давно ждут.

В главном зале на коленях с закрытыми глазами сидят двое мужчин и одна женщина. Они почти одного возраста с женщиной, которая сопровождала всё это время молодую мать и её детей, и одеты одинаково: длинные цельные одеяния янтарного цвета с отверстием для головы и с широкими рукавами. Стоит огромной железной двери захлопнуться, как все в комнате открывают глаза, внимательно изучая новоприбывших.

— Мэземи, мы получили твоё послание о рождении Гетсу, — говорит мужчина с седыми волосами и морщинистым лицом, а затем обращается к молодой женщине. — Вы преодолели долгий путь. Это не просто, особенно для недавно родившей женщины.

Та в ответ лишь кивает, легко улыбаясь. Мэземи забирает у ребёнка с рук, из-за чего улыбка сразу исчезает с лица, а сердце глухо стучит в горле, заставляя радужку глаз принять алый оттенок, который исчезает через секунду. Чёрные зеницы быстро блуждают по залу, освещенную равнодушно-желтым огнем. Тем временем Мэземи передает ребёнка другой старейшине.

Та, осматривая ребёнка, слегка хмурит брови, а после поднимает взор серых глаз к матери Гетсу.

— Вы из клана Учиха, не правда ли? — старейшина кивает, не дожидаясь ответа. — Интересно. Мы воспитаем её, Гетсу, так же, как и наши предшественники воспитывали Наоми Никиями.

— Мы воспитываем её лучше, — заявляет ей мужчина, кажется, самый молодой из старейшина. Его волосы ещё не тронуты в одиночестве, а голос у него более твёрдый, чем у остальных. — Мы учим всех ошибок прошлого, а таковых было предостаточно.

— Не нам решать, что было правильно, а что нет, Фумайо, — старик, сидящий рядом с ним, Хмурится. После того, как голос станет мягче, он задает вопрос: — А как вы назвали ребёнка?

— Этсуко, — тихо отвечает мать.

— Этсуко Никиями, — согласно кивает мужчина, закрыв глаза.

Гром гремит снова, освещенная стена белого храма.


End file.
